All is not as it seems
by eternity of black
Summary: M rated smut. Harry gets pulled into a classroom by Ginny. who procceds who "get it on" with him. But she's acting strangly, whats the deal?


This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, before he starts going out with Ginny. Kinda just wrote it outta nowhere one day.

Lemme know if you want me to add another chapter, who knows? I might actually do it. Hell, i probably will.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was just messing around, using his study time as relaxation time. He sat by the lake and just looked at it, it sometimes helped him think. He had been wondering what exactly Malfoy was up to and had been trying to devise a way to catch him in the act.

All his time spent thinking was wasted however, he still had no clue what the little git was doing or where he was doing it. So he got up and started to head back to the castle. It was getting dark outside and he had spent too much time not doing his schoolwork. As he was making his way back to the common rooms he was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom quite unexpectedly. He turned around with his fists up, preparing for a confrontation with Malfoy or some other Syltherin.  
What he was not prepared for was Ginny in the process of removing her clothes.

"Ginny, wh-what the?" was all he could manage to blabber out before she walked over, in a very sexy way mind you, and put her finger on his lips.

"Shh Harry. Just let it happen." she said.

"I think i'm confused, let what happen exaclty?" he said, nervous as all hell. He had had certain fantasies that had gone similar to this but he had never thought in a million years they would suddenly become a reality.

"Let this happen." she said as she lunged at him and removed his pants. She was very fast at taking off clothes it seemed, and very soon Harry was naked from the waist down. Ginny had nothing on but a very revealing black thong and Harry's erect cock was right in front of her face.  
She stared at it for a moment before she started to suck off the boy who lived.

Harry was speechless, he just sat there like a deer caught in some headlights. Ginny Weasley was sucking his dick, as soon as he had this thought he instantly became aware of how good it felt. He thought of what Ron would think if he stumbled upon them and somehow the thought of fucking his best friends sister turned him on even more.

He watched her as he felt his orgasm approaching, she was really getting into it. Taking him all the way down, all the while teasing his head with her tounge. Within a few more seconds he shot his load into her mouth. To his suprise, and delight, she leaned back and opened her mouth.  
She showed his his come on her tounge, before swallowing it in a single gulp.

Harry's lust had hit full swing, he picked her up and put her on a desk. In another second he positioned himself right in front of her, but he hesitated.  
He still had mixed feeling about this, after his orgasm had passed doubts came into his mind. Should he go through with this? He looked at her face and she seemed to know what was going through his mind.

"Fuck me Harry." was all she said. Harry's doubts were cast aside as he rammed his cock into her. She laid back alittle to better absorb his thrusts. Harry started at a slow and steady pace. He slammed into her, pulled back slowly and slammed in again. She moaned and breathed heavy as he started to pick up the pace a little.

"Oh god, fuck me Harry. Fuck me hard, i want you to fuck me hard cause it feels so fuckin good." she said through heavy breathing. Harry was a bit suprised by her bad mouth, but it made him all the more lustful. He stopped holding back and started fucking her as hard as he could.  
He rammed her again and again, going so fast he was shocked she screamed in pleasure instead of pain.

"I'm gonna cum." He said, letting her know he was almost there. She quickly pushed him off her and got down on her kness. She grabbed his dick with her right hand and started jerking it, directing it towards her face.

"Cum on me Harry. Cum all over my pretty face." she said as she looked into his eyes. Harry sprayed her face with sperm, spurt after spurt. After a few seconds she sucked him dry before bending over the desk and spreading her legs, cum still dripping off her face.

"Fuck me in the ass Harry." she begged.

"Jesus Ginny." Harry said, he had never had a clue Ginny was like this. He was shocked by how hot it all was.

"I'm a naughty girl." she said as she flashed him a nasty smile. He got behind her and slowly entered her ass. He took his time as he had heard it can be painful if you just ram it in there like a madman. He used this time to explore her body with his hands.  
He had forgotten entirly about her ass and breasts until now, mostly because he was overwhelmed.

He gripped her backside and felt its firmness. He liked that very much. His hands moved up to her chest and he began fondling her tits. They were decent sized, not crazy big, but they seemed to be perfect in his hands. He played with her nipples as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"I wanna feel you jizz in me Harry. I wanna feel your hot jizz in my ass." she said, Harry going faster and faster. In a few more moments he came in her ass, just like she wanted him too. He sat down for a minute to rest. How much time had gone by? He looked at a nearby clock and saw it was 6:54, almost an hour had passed. It seemed like much less.

"Damn Ginny, gimme a sec, I need a break." he said as she tried to get on top of him again.

"C'mon, i don't have much time!" she yelled at him. He looked at her for a second in disbelief.

"Ginny whats the matter with you? You drag me in here out of nowhere, fuck the shit out me, and then get mad at me for getting tired?  
This isn't like you at all." he said as he slowly realized something was wrong with the situation.

"Wait, what time is it?" She said as she ooked at the clock. "Oh shit! I have to go Harry, but we should do this again. Can you meet me here at 7:00 in two days?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." he replied, clearly confused.

"Good, see you then." she said as she planted one more hungry kiss on him before sprinting from the room. Harry just sat there for a minute,  
entirly unsure of what to think or feel. Eventually he put his clothes back on and went to the common room. Ron and everyone started bmbarding him with questions about where he'd been. He lied and said he'd gone on a walk and lost track of time. A silly lie but they seemed satisfied with it.  
A little later he saw Ginny walk in. He expected her to ignore him, instead she walked right to him.

"Hey there Harry, how'd your day go?" she asked him like it was any other day. Harry didn't know how to respond, she must be toying with him.  
After he didn't say anything for awhile she kept speaking.

"One of those days huh? Well my day was pretty lousy too." she said. Harry was at a complete loss.

"Your messing with me right?" he asked.

"Absolutly not, i got in a fight with that tart Parkinson. She punched me in the face and pulled my hair and stuff. I mean, she could've just cursed me or something but apparently she's too stupid for that." Ginny said in a very angry tone. Harry was still confused so he asked another question.

"Ginny, where were you around six today?" he asked.

"I was in the library with Dean, me and him had some work to do on a project for charms. It took us forever, we didn't finish until just after eight." she said. Suddenly it all clicked into place. Ginny didn't act like Ginny because it wasn't Ginny. It was someone who wanted him to think it was Ginny, and he was pretty sure he knew who.

I mean, why in the hell would Pansy not curse Ginny? Why would she hit her in the face and pull her hair? Polyjuice thats why, and they had been in that classroom for almost an hour before she rushed off. It made sense...

And then he remembered she was going to be there again in two days. And this time he would keep her there for more than an hour.  
This time he would get some answers from Pansy.

And if he was lucky, maybe something else.


End file.
